outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthews, Richard
Lieutenant Richard Matthews is the Chief Medical Officer on the USS Belfast Stats * Rank: Lieutenant * Ship: USS Belfast * Position: Chief Science Officer * Race: Terran * Gender: Male * DoB: 235810.04 * Age: 35 * Birthplace: Scarborough * Height: 6’2” * Weight: 180lbs * Hair Color: Brown * Length of Hair: Short * Eye Color: Brown * Skin Tone: Caucasian * Telepathic status: None Appearance * Birthmarks, Scars,Tattoos: Richard always opted to have scars removed, as such he sports unmarked skin. A wimp when it comes to pain, he doesn't have any tattoos either. * Build: Despite his rather lazy attitude. Richard is a very active person, maintaining a slim yet strong build. * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Casual. Richard can normally be seen wearing the grey, non uniform variant of the current Starfleet designs when off duty. But if he's going to the holodeck? Who knows what time period piece he'll be sporting for the day (Once Richard spent the whole day in a suit of armor) * Voice: He doesn't have an accent - it's everyone else who has an accent darn it! Richard adopted an outport dialect after years of vacationing in the maritimes. * Handedness: Richard is right handed. Family & Friends Family: * Marital Status: Divorced ** Spouse: Morgan Miller (Formally Morgan Matthews) * Children: None * Parents: ** Father: Jackson Matthews (Deceased) ** Mother: Paige Matthews (Deceased) ** Foster Father: Craig Dornan ** Foster Mother: Lucy Dornan ** Father-in-law: Dawson Miller, ** Mother-in-law: Regina Miller, * Siblings: ** Brother: James Matthews (Deceased) . Friends: * Dueld taJoot. ** Richard served with him aboard the USS Vigilant ** He was Richard's go to guy for video game partner - Mogworld being the game of choice. * * Udas. ** Richard served with him aboard the USS Vigilant ** They met after the Ravensville incident and became fast friends. Bonding over drinks and making (inappropriate)bets when it came to work. * Kellan Joran. ** Richard served with him aboard the USS Vigilant and is currently serving with him aboard the USS Darwin ** While never actually stated, Richard and Kellan are more than friends. The two upon their move to the Darwin have begun sharing quarters together. History and Background * Went to medical school but due to personal reasons didn’t complete his residency. * After graduating med school, Richard joined the Toronto Emergency Medical Services, and served as a critical care transport paramedic for three years. After a messy break up with his significant other he moved to Ottawa and finished his residency. * An unknown viral outbreak, later traced back a sick business man traveling from one of the Earth colonies, causes Ottawa to all but shut down. In the wake the media reported 44 deaths, among them where a few close friends of Richard Matthews. * Wanting to be better able to handle a case like that if it ever happened again Richard decided to enlist in Star Fleet. Their medical program being one of the best, and would give him the chance to work with and study new diseases. * Having taken and passed his Cadet Cruse, Richard's plan took an unforeseen turn when he was assigned as a science officer aboard the USS Apollo. Following the events that incapacitated the Apollo's current Science Chief, Richard became the acting chief science officer. * Recently transferred, Richard is now a science officer aboard the new Intrepid-class starship, the USS Vigilant. On a side note upon hearing this his friends Jess and Keisha presented him with a map, a copy of The Hologram's Handbook. a music file titled "Lost In Space" and promised if he missed his first check in they would come looking for him. Needless to say Richard was not amused. Category:USS Belfast Category:Characters Category:USS Belfast Characters Category:Medics